Heaven's Lost an Angel
by Mystical Magician
Summary: Haruka meets a girl called Michiru who has forgotten everything but her name. What will happen when she does remember something?


****

Heaven's Lost an Angel

The angel, Michiru, sat on the edge of a cloud and looked down on the humans below and sighed. "I wish I knew what love was like," she whispered to herself for the umpteenth time. " I never had a chance before I became an angel." She looked at the couples below her with envy until the sound of the emergency trumpet interrupted her. "Satan's army is at the gate. Grab your weapons and man your positions," shouted the herald. Michiru flew to get her silver bow and arrows and took her position at the top of the Golden Gate, touching her sheath at her ankle to make sure her dagger was there. Arrows rained down on the advancing army and many dark angels disappeared to the void to regain enough strength to return as angels. But light angels were taken out too. Michiru had to keep shooting arrows while dodging arrows and watching for the most important dark angel on the battlefield. At long last she saw him. She ducked down so she'd be protected as she grabbed her dagger that she had spent decades powering to be used only once. The dagger would keep another angel in the void forever. She streaked toward the angel and slashed his arm as she landed. He looked at her in surprise and then horror as he realized he did not have a weapon suitable to use on close combat. Instead he threw himself at her and they rolled on the ground. He was soon on top of her and had the arm with the dagger pinned to the ground. "Well," he said. He examined her from head to toe and licked his lips. "I know some fun games we can play when this battle is over," he said his face just inches away from hers. She was repulsed to see the lust in his eyes. Gathering all of her strength she broke free and with a quick upward stab, Michiru lodged the dagger into his chest. He looked at her in fury and threw his most powerful weapon at her that had probably taken centuries to power. It was a forget spell and mortal spell combined. As the commander died all hell broke loose and Michiru knew no more.

* * *

Haruka didn't know why she was driving her motorcycle full speed in the middle of the night during a freak storm, no less. She felt something was calling to her and she had to hurry or all would be lost. All of a sudden she braked and fish-tailed onto the sidewalk. Paying no attention to her bike, Haruka ran to the figure she had seen sprawled in the middle of the road. Gently she picked the girl up. "Are you all fight?" Haruka asked. She mentally kicked herself. Of course not Haruka, you idiot. She's obviously hurt and, what's more, you almost ran over her. "I'll get you to my house so you won't get sicker," she told her soothingly. Holding the girl in front of her she slowly drove back to her house. "Let's get you into some dry clothes," Haruka told her as she carried her inside. Quickly picking one of her smaller pairs of clothes she brought them to the girl but she realized that the girl was too weak to change so, blushing, she did it for her. "Thanks," whispered the girl as she fell asleep.

* * * 

Michiru moaned and opened her eyes to see two blue ones staring down at her. "Thanks," she murmured taking the soup that was offered to her. "I'm Haruka," said the tall girl. "What's your name?" "Michiru," she answered. "What happened?" asked Haruka. "I… don't know," answered Michiru. "Do you have any family members or friends around here?" Haruka pressed. "I can't remember," whispered Michiru beginning to panic. "What's wrong with me?" "Don't worry. You probably just have amnesia. I'm sure you'll remember soon," Haruka said trying to reassure her. "Yeah," agreed Michiru. Over the next few weeks they became more than just friends but neither would admit it to the other afraid of being rejected. Occasionally Michiru would dream of clouds and feathers with a feeling that it was important but she just couldn't remember. Little did she know that she would remember everything soon at a great price. She was walking to where she would meet Haruka. She was a little late because she had stopped to play in the freshly fallen snow. She could see Haruka on the other side of the street and was walking across when she heard Haruka say, "Hey angel!" Michiru stopped suddenly almost remembering something and didn't see the car coming at her. The driver was drunk and didn't see her until the last minute. He reacted pretty quick for a drunk and stepped on the brake but the tires slipped on the ice. Haruka screamed as she saw Michiru fly over the edge of the bridge and into the water. "I'm outta here," said the driver checking to make sure no one else was around. "Bastard," muttered Haruka and she dove into the icy water and looked around for Michiru. There, on her left. She swam as fast as she could. The sea's taking her away from me she thought with anguish. After what seemed like an eternity she reached her and brought her to the surface. She lay her on her back on the beach. Her skin was so cold and pale and her lips were blue. Haruka tried to breathe life into her and started sobbing. "I love you," she whispered. "Don't leave me." Music began to play softly in the distance. 

__

Look around. Wonder why

We can live a life that's never satisfied.

The angel, Michiru, looked down at Haruka sobbing by her mortal body. I wanted love and I found it she thought bitterly. I never said I wanted to be alive when I found it.

__

Lonely hearts, trickled by

Looking for a way that we could never find

"Don't leave me Michiru. What'll I do without you? The loneliness would kill me."

__

But life's just one of the games we play

There is no special way

"You died so soon. You should have lived forever. There was something special about you. Like someone was protecting you from harm."

__

Future dreams, can never last

When you find yourself still livin' in the past

If I hadn't stopped to think about my past we could still be together, dreaming forever thought Michiru.

__

We may not know the reason why

We're born into this world

Where a man only lives to die

His story left untold

"I wish I'd never been born. I keep losing people. You had your whole life ahead of you. What did I say this time? How did I kill you?"

__

Make the best of what's keeping you 

Everything will come in time

"You have my consent to become human again but should evil arise you and your partner must fight," a voice told Michiru. "Thank you Lord," she said and launched herself toward Haruka. Haruka looked up in time to see a figure that looked like Michiru appear. The angel touched Haruka's face and she felt like liquid moonlight coursing through her veins. Michiru's spirit then raised her hands to the sky and they appeared in Haruka's bedroom. She then sank back into her body and Michiru's eyes blinked open.

__

Many roads are ahead of us

With choices to be made 

But life's just part of the game we play

There is no special way

"Let's get you warm," said Haruka finding her voice. She began undressing Michiru, dressed her in her nightgown, and then put her in bed. Then she took off her own wet clothes and did the same and climbed in beside her. "I love you," whispered Haruka and she hugged her close as if to protect her from any harm. She then turned her head so she could kiss Michiru. Her tongue danced in her mouth and they both loved the feeling. "I love you too," she whispered when she could talk. 

The lyrics are from a song sung by Sara Brightman and the song is called Winter in July.


End file.
